Pinning centers may be used to increase critical current density or the critical magnetic flux density of an HTSL. This increase results from a spatial fixing of the magnetic flux lattices running through the current-penetrated HTSL orthogonally with respect to the direction of flow by the pinning centers. Such fixing is produced by any disruption of the uniform crystal structure of the HTSL, i.e., by a break in the translational symmetry of the lattice. Thus, any disruption of the lattice symmetry is a pinning center. For example, nanoparticles (e.g., particles with a diameter of between about 1 nm and about 200 nm) or atomic defects may serve as disruptions to the lattice symmetry. To produce an HTSL with pinning centers, a precursor solution may be doped in a targeted manner, for example, by adding nanoparticles that are insoluble in the precursor solution. Alternatively or in addition to, soluble substances such as metal salts may be added to the precursor solution, with the metals causing lattice defects. Thus, the term “pinning center” also includes the use of additives in the precursor solution that cause lattice faults in the HTSL that can pin the magnetic flux lattices.
In the wet-chemical production of HTSL, however, pinning centers prevent a textured growth of the HTSL layer on a textured carrier. This, in turn, reduces the HTSL critical current density, which is undesirable. Thus, providing a wet chemical process for forming an HTSL with pinning centers, wherein the HTSL is highly textured and possesses a high critical current density would prove beneficial.